Fire and Ice
by Kin-outcast1
Summary: A songfic of Guy's inner conflict concerning Marian. Set to Within Temptation's "Fire and Ice". If you don't know the song, listen first!


**Song: "FIRE AND ICE" by Within Temptation**

**Disclaimer: Not my shows, not my song ;)**

**A/N If you've never heard this song, you should look it up … it's really good and it totally fits!**

**. . . .**

_**Every word you're saying is a lie**_

She had betrayed him. Guy could still feel the soft material underneath his fingertips as he shifted it downward, revealing Marian's lovely face. The Nightwatchman's face. "Do. Not. Speak to me," he had said. Betrayed.

_**Run away, my dear**_

_**But every sign will say your heart is deaf**_

All these years she had carried his heart and not even cared. When he looked at her, when he tried to touch her, she would always leave him standing alone. She would run, and now, after this betrayal, he couldn't help but wonder where. To Robin Hood, in the deep forests of Sherwood? Where had she gone to betray him while he had simply wanted her?

_**Bury all the memories**_

_**Cover them with dirt**_

_**Where's the love we once had?**_

_**Our destiny's unsure**_

She had kissed him once. He still remembered the taste of her lips as she drew him to her, holding his head against hers with perfect fingers. What had she expected him to do with the feelings those gave him?

_**Why can't you see what we had?**_

_**Let the fire burn the ice**_

_**Where's the love we once had?**_

_**Is it all a lie?**_

He strode the castle corridors, all but tearing his hair, with no idea what to do. She had hardly been regretful. What was wrong with her? Couldn't she see how much he'd striven for her, how much he was so willing to give just to be with her? Yes, she'd seen. And she'd used that to her advantage. As the Nightwatchman.

_**And I still wonder why our heaven has died**_

_**The skies are all falling**_

_**I'm breathing but why**_

No, he would not let her die. He would save her, because, as he'd said once – so long ago, it seemed – without Marian, his world might as well turn to ash.

_**In silence I hold on**_

_**To you and I**_

"Stay," he whispered to her, when it was all over. "And make this place bearable."

_**Closer to insanity**_

_**Buries me alive**_

"Kill the Sheriff," she'd said. She'd all but put the sword in his hands. This was supposed to be the path for him that did not lead to bloodshed? Yes, the Sheriff was manipulative, conniving, and sometimes Guy felt like he was suffocating merely to be in the man's presence – but to kill him? It was either the Sheriff or the King. _"This is your chance" _she'd whispered. _"You're last chance to be a good man …"_

_**Where's the life we once had**_

_**It cannot be denied**_

Your last chance to be a good man. Careless words for Marian to be throwing about. Guy had tried so hard … he'd made such an attempt to show her who he was, and what kind of a life they could lead together. She was so blind.

_**Why can't you see what we had?**_

_**Let the fire burn the ice**_

_**Where's the love we once had**_

_**Is it all a lie?**_

He hated the Holy Land. He wanted to be back in England, watching Marian as she rode his gift through Nottingham's fair streets. It had been the perfect gift, that horse … she had been happy, he'd seen it. Did she not remember these things as he did?

_**And I still wonder why our heaven has died**_

_**The skies are all falling**_

_**I'm breathing but why**_

_**In silence I hold on **_

_**To you and I**_

Guy could not kill the Sheriff. Yet Guy did not really want to kill the King. Damn, it all went back to Marian. He wanted her … God knew how much he needed her. What would the world be like if he knew they would never be together ? He'd thought that once, and it had nearly driven him mad. He'd torched her house, he'd arrested her … and she'd betrayed him in turn by wearing her mask.

_**You run away, you hide away**_

_**To the other side of your universe**_

So many times he'd seen her riding off, with her mane of brown curls flying in a cool wind, in search of some solitude. Could she not find solitude with him?

_**Where you're safe from all that hunts you down**_

No, where she went nothing could reach her … the trials of the peasants, the tyranny of the Sheriff, the presence of a man she didn't really love. He stood for all of that, Guy of Gisborne did. And he hated himself for it.

_**But the world has gone**_

_**Where you belong**_

_**And it feels too late so you're moving on**_

_**But can you find your way back home**_

"Come home to me" he had told her, so often. He had begged, _too often._

_**And I still wonder why our heaven has died**_

_**The skies are all falling**_

_**I'm breathing but why**_

So now he was going to do it. He would kill the king … and he would marry Marian, willingly or not. He just didn't know she would be standing there when it happened, standing there in blinding white and saying _"It's over, Guy" _No, no … he told himself … they would get out of the Holy Land, go back to England, and they would be together … and then …

_**In silence I hold on**_

"_I would rather die, than be with you, Guy of Gisborne"_

_**To you and I**_

And he told himself, begged himself to believe it wasn't, couldn't be true …

_**Every word you're saying is a lie**_


End file.
